Embotar x Emblema
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: Tempos Atuais. Alemanha tenta refletir acerca de sua nova rotina. Sobre o trabalho. Presente de aniversário atrasado para Kimonohi Tsuki, que completou aniversário nesse dia tão importante mundialmente!


**Capítulo Único**

Era o tão esperado dia para as nações: Folga finalmente! (Dia do Trabalho) Entretanto, isso não impedia que as mesmas se preocupassem com os problemas, que envolviam seus passeatas e policiais... era o caso de Alemanha que mantinha uma expressão preocupada em sua face, olhando com suas íris azuladas para seu celular a mesa. Como se esperasse a qualquer momento um ligação, apesar de já ser bem tarde.

Suspirou conformado. Sim, o alemão provavelmente não deveria estar ali, mesmo não parecendo ligar. Porém, a quantidade de documentos que deveria verificar era absurda! Claro, como um autêntico alemão que era iria resolver tal desafio sem pestanejar!

... isso se não fosse de sua vista ter ficado cansada. Tirara seus óculos de leitura para massagear seus olhos. Surpreendeu-se ao, de repente, pensar no _motivo_ de estar fazendo aquilo.

"Por que trabalhava tanto?" ainda sem pôr os óculos de leitura, balançou a cabeça com o propósito de afastar a questão de sua mente. Ele era um homem prático, não filosófico! A mesma continuou ali, então deixou-se derrotar.

Resolveu por respondê-la rapidamente para que pudesse, ainda naquele dia, responder mais alguns documentos. A noite era avançada e Alemanha apesar de sua firme decisão de "agilidade e qualidade" considerava poder dormir pelo menos por 5 horas (naqueles tempos, nem que o mesmo o quizesse, não poderia ultrapassar além daquilo).

Ajeitou-se de uma forma mais confortável em sua cadeira, que era feita de um material relativamente fofo. Seus braços cruzaram-se junto ao peito e o alemão fitou o teto de seu escritório, pensativo.

Passou-se cinco longos minutos... depois mais cinco.. dez... já começava a mostrar sinais de irritação e frustação, quando ouviu um miado baixo do outro lado da janela aberta. O rapaz finalmente vira o brilho das estrelas no céu, o trunfo que tornava a noite tão explêndia aqueles olhos. Apesar de prédios cobrirem parte delas.

Se não houvesse parado para pensar, refreado seus movimentos até então mecânicos, não as estaria contemplando. Seus olhos treinados para o combate pareceram querer extrair algo "a mais" dessas estrelas, mas as mesmas apenas brilhavam. Iluminavam a noite junto a anfitriã lua, apenas eram e nada tinham. A nação cortou aquele tipo de contato visual e colocara sua cabeça para fora da janela por completo. Tentou mirar a criatura que produzira o som, logo descobrindo ser esta um gato. O felino de pêlos que pareciam ser alaranjados (não tinha certeza, pois a única luz que se encontrava ali era a do seu escritório que não iluminava quase nada o lado de fora) repetiu seu som, fixando seus olhos no estranho. Deveria estar com fome, tendo alguns ossos da costela visíveis.

Iria ignorá-lo, mas o miado do animal era insistente. E, ainda, não conseguira responder a questão que se implantara em seu espírito minutos atrás. Alimentava o gato com parte de que teria sido seu jantar, enquanto que o estômago da representação de país enfim fora sincero com ele mesmo e roncou. O fato fez com que Alemanha voltasse a cozinha de sua casa e pegasse dali um fruta. Seguiu para a parte de trás de seu lar, decidido a levar o felino para dentro. Quase engasgou-se com o alimento, pois não esperava visitas aquele dia, muito menos naquele horário.

Ao princípio, pensara que fosse o italiano. Porém, ao ver que o mesmo não o respondera quando o chamara, apertou as mãos em punhos preparando-se para quem quer que fosse. Ouvir a voz do sujeito ajudara-o a relaxar, pois apesar de ouvi-la poucas vezes era conhecida.

- Grécia? O que faz aqui? - fitou a outra nação com evidente surpresa. Não baixou totalmente a guarda, ainda sem saber sobre as pretensões do outro.

Como de sua costumeira natureza, Grécia demorara um minuto inteiro para dirigir-lhe uma resposta. O alemão se perguntava sobre aquela característica, se o outro estaria elaborando uma resposta ou processando sua pergunta. Talvez fosse os dois.

- Sim... eu... senti que filosofavam... aqui por perto...

- Hah...? - soltou o alemão. O gato miou e se aproximou do grego, se esfregando em suas pernas.

- Gato... - as íris gregas ganharam um novo brilho.

- Ele é seu...?

- Sim... - colocou o gato em seus braços - o nome dele... é... gato corporal.

"Ele inventou o nome _agora_?" pensou o de cabelos loiros perplexo.

- Obrigado... por cuidar dele... - abaixou suavemente a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Não foi nada... ei, talvez você possa me ajudar... - o de íris azuladas limpou a garganta, constrangido - já pensou alguma vez no motivo de nós trabalharmos?

Se houvesse perguntado ao seu irmão mais velho, de certo lhe diria: "Não se preocupe com isso, _west_! Nós, os incríveis, não precisamos entender isso!". Se tivesse indagado a parte norte da Itália, era possível que nem entendesse aonde queria chegar... já a personificação da Grécia, era tido como um autêntico pensador. Por que não?

Pensando nisso, já haviam se passado mais três minutos... faltava só mais um pouco para o tempo estipulado pela ex-nação nazista viesse a acabar. O grego aparentemente conseguira chegar a alguma conclusão. Estudou com as suas íris sonolentas a face do colega, pensando em que forma falar para que o outro entendesse.

- Antigamente... os inferiores (humanos) trabalhavam como uma forma de realização pessoal... minha mãe me contou uma vez. Ela me ensinou que o trabalho deveria ser feito com amor... por isso... eu... pessoalmente... prefiro ficar dormindo...

- ... por que? - perguntou o alemão, subitamente curioso.

Grécia tinha um olhar mais perdido que o normal, ele afagava o "gato corporal" distraidamente.

- Antes de inventarem... o capitalismo... era obrigação a todos que soubessem... todo o procedimento usado... para se fazerem as coisas... Alemanha... você sabe... por que faz as coisas... que faz? Você... se beneficia... de alguma forma?

Alemanha escutava em silêncio e, mesmo depois do grego dar-lhe espaço para falar, não sabia o que dizer.

- Não faço idéia... - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- ... se trabalho... deve ser feito com amor... como minha mãe disse... eu... prefiro trabalhar... o menor tempo possível... eu... também não sei. Não consigo amar... algo que eu não sei como funciona...

Ao ir dormir naquela noite que já avançava em outro dia, Alemanha não pode deixar de pensar que o que o grego falara fizera sentido. Trabalhava por obrigação. Um papel para com seu governo, que não sabia se haveria algum dia retorno. Lamentou ter rejeitado a oferta de seu _bruder_ para irem tomar cerveja ou a do italiano, de jantarem em um restaurante de um dos dois países.

Bem, agora já não podia fazer nada... e nem sabia quando haveria um outra oportunidade...

Deitou-se na cama. Tinha tomado um merecido banho quente, por estar exposto por tempo considerável ao ambiente lá fora, frio. Ao virar-se para o centro da mesma quase se engasgara novamente, dessa vez com a sua própria saliva. Quando vira seu "amigo" italiano dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Ele não sorria durante o sono (como já vira o alemão incontáveis vezes), devia estar esgotado. A crise econômica na Europa pesando muito sobre ele.

Itália também não gostava de trabalhar, o fazendo apenas quando estritamente necessário. Seria porque ele e Grécia tinham pensamentos similares? Duvidava que conseguisse perguntar algo tão pessoal para o ex-facista, só o conseguira com o grego porque ele achava que o entenderia.

Seus olhos de repente se tornaram mais pesados. O sono vencendo a luta contra sua vontade de observar por mais tempo o rapaz de cabelos chocolate a sua frente. Meio inconciente, meio acordado puxara o italiano para um abraço protetor. Decidiu. Quando houvesse oportunidade ele que iria convidar Itália para um jantar, e ele mesmo trabalharia para fazê-lo. Compensaria-o daquele dia e realizaria-se pessoalmente no trabalho, talvez pela primeira vez.

xxxx

N/A: Mandem reviews e ajude um grego a ter melhores idéias de nome para seus gatos *-*

Agora sério, me ajudaria muito se dissessem como ficou, pois eu sou uma anti-social e não mostro minhas escritas pra ninguém além da minha irmã ~corre~ Ah, aliás, agradeço a ela pela betagem, os períodos estavam muuuito longos uu'


End file.
